


Shopping List

by Icandigelvis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Grocery Shopping, It's spelled Jaeger or Jäger, M/M, Mentions of Hanji - Freeform, Not fucking Yeager, Past Levi/Petra Ral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curtain fic where Eren and Levi go grocery shopping, bringing their kids. That's all they do. Literally. That's the story. Maybe make some carbonara as well. Exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping List

“Did you bring the list?” Eren asked, letting Kisa climb further up his shoulder to reach Eren’s messy hair, tugging on it and giggling when Eren pretended it hurt. He was doing a poor job acting like he was in immense pain as he was trying to keep a conversation with Levi at the same time but then again Kisa was easily entertained. 

Levi patted the pockets on his blue down jacket, digging in his right one to fish up a crumbled list. 

“Dad!” Rose called from the floor, her jacket was unzipped and Levi bent down to zip it up again, not realizing it was the second time in the last minute he’d done it and didn’t think twice about her giggling. 

“Let’s go,” Levi said, moving his fingers through his hair, irritated eyes staring around them, looking for something as he was sure they were forgetting something. 

“Keys, phone, shopping list,” Eren assured him and opened the door, Rose following behind him, Kisa teasing her and sticking out his tongue at her. Eren distractedly told him to stop as Rose yelled that her brother was mean, watching Levi run back into their apartment. 

“Bags,” he called and returned a second later with two, three supermarket bags, Eren starting towards the stairs with Rose in tow, familiar with her habit to sing different tones when her boots met with the floor. At the bottom he held the door up for Rose with his foot and she sing-sang her way outside, feet crunching in the snow. Eren waited for Levi to unlock their car in the parking lot, brushing off the snow of the handle before opening to let Kisa and Rose crawl into the back.

“Do you have the other one?” Eren asked as he closed their door, ignoring Rose’s yelling as Kisa pulled her hair or something, gesturing to the snow scraper in Levi’s hands as he was violently brushing the snow of the windshield. 

“Hm,” Levi mumbled and opened the door to the front seat where he had the other smaller scraper but sounds of yelling put him off. Levi leaned into the car to give Rose and Kisa a glare, a look as if saying ‘I dare you to make me angrier’ and they shup up after that, Eren chuckling after Levi had closed the door. Eren set to work on the driver’s window, hiding his hands in his sleeves as much as possible, the freezing weather harsh to his naked hands. He finished the back as Levi had done the left side and the windshield. After hitting their boots against the car to get rid of the snow on their shoes they closed the doors after them, Eren smiling back at Rose who was singing the alphabet song with Kisa, trying to get him to join in. The first five or so letters were fine but then things got complicated, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows the exact same as Levi’s when he frowned. 

“Did you bring the list?” Eren asked as Levi started up the car, putting on his seat belt at the same time as he drove out from their street. 

“Yes, you already asked,” Levi replied, turning the seat warming on the highest setting.

“Yeah, well, my Alzheimer is showing up early,” Eren scoffed and picked out his phone, logging onto their local supermarkets app, looking at his saved deals. The late November weather was too stormy for his liking, digging out their car each morning was a nuisance because the actual garage for the apartments was being re-built. 

“Daddy, what’s all-simer?” Rose asked from the backseat and Eren briefly looked up into the review mirror to meet her gaze. Her two braids were a bit ruffled, he noted. 

“An illness old people get, it makes them forget stuff.”

“Can they forget people?” She asks and Eren replies, that yes, they can, still scrolling through hot dogs and cereals. They had 30% of carrots. That might be needed actually. He tapped the little SAVE button and continued. 

“Have you forgotten us?” At this Eren looks up and Levi looks up at the review mirror as well, watching her face. Eren turns in his seat and gives her a smile. 

“Daddy was only joking, I don’t have Alzheimer’s. I would never forget you or your brother, don’t worry,” Eren assures her and Levi looks at the two, eyes drifting over to Kisa who looks half asleep in his seat, head against the back and his eyes unfocused. Levi turned on the radio on a low volume, the sound of guitar strings filling the car together with the soft humming of the heaters. 

“Mikasa was asking about the 25th instead of 18th today, I know you have the conference but do you think you could make it? There’s a train at 18:00 something, right?” Eren asked Levi after a moment of silence, Rose looking outside the window behind them. He had pocketed his phone and locked it to save battery as he was already below 30%. Moving to sit on his hands to warm them his eyes followed the lamp posts flashing by outside. 

“It should be fine… but I might be home at last minute,” Levi replied and Eren nodded, watching a car passing them to their right, a stressed-looking woman speeding past them. 

“It’s no problem if you can’t make it, really. It’s not like Jean and Mikasa visit rarely,” he chuckled but Levi only nodded and Eren sighed silently. 

He knew Levi was bothered about how much of his job was taking up his time with his family, especially in front of Mikasa who had thrown him under the bus last Christmas about the matter. It had almost created a scene, tension in the air before Eren immediately defended Levi, angry with Mikasa for the rest of the weekend. At the time Eren didn’t know Levi had picked up her words so quite literally, he was so passionate about his work and Eren was incredibly proud as well, but as years passed and Rose turned 5 Eren noticed Levi was bothered by his working hours. 

“I know, sorry,” Levi replied and ran a hand through his hair, a habit of his, as he knew he was worrying Eren with his own worrying. The brown-haired reached over as his hands had gotten quite warm from the heat radiating from under his butt, almost burning him now, and placed it on his husband’s thigh. Levi placed his hand on top of Eren’s but kept his eyes on the road, their windshield wipers running on high speed to remove the snow that kept trying to cover their view. 

It was dark outside, later than they had expected to go shopping today but it was also a Friday and Levi was free for tomorrow, Eren as well, and they had decided to stay outside at least Saturday to just ‘chill the f down’ as Eren called it, desperately trying not to curse around their children. He seemed to be the only one in their relationship to care however as Levi let out little frogs every here and there. That didn’t stop Eren from scolding him though. 

After another 10 minutes they reached the store, the big, grass-coloured sign lit up in the dark, making the snow that fell in front of it look green. Levi picked a parking spot and exited after Eren, opening the door to Kisa’s side to pick up him as he had actually fallen asleep now. Kisa moaned in protest but slumped against Levi’s side, his head falling against his shoulder, Eren smiling fondly at the two as he brought their bags, waiting for Rose to get out. Levi locked the car and they picked up a cart before entering the store, Rose insisting to be allowed to sit in it and that she would definitely behave. Eren opened his jacket while inside and moved to take Kisa as he knew Levi was the one to decide mostly on what to buy. 

Eren always fucked up the shopping if he went alone and ended up buying the wrong things. 

Cream cheese and crème fraiche was basically the same thing, right? ‘Levi, you’re so pretentious,’ he had said, earning him no sexy-times that evening. 

Levi let Eren take Kisa from him and moved Kisa’s arms around Eren’s neck, Eren boosting the boy up twice before following Levi towards the gates. 

Levi swiped his card and picked up a self-scanner, walking through the gates with their trolley, Rose standing up in it. 

Eren was rocking Kisa’s sleeping body slightly, walking a step behind Levi as his husband picked out a bag of potatoes, quickly checking for the date letting Rose scan it as she would stay mostly obedient if she was left in care of the self-scanner. Eren placed his lips on his son’s head, absently giving him a few soft kisses, watching as Levi let Rose decide on what colour of paprika they should get. 

“Your phone?” Levi asked and looked at Eren who turned to the side, gesturing down at his pocket for Levi to pick it out. Eren was kind of busy carrying a sleeping child. Levi’s eyes softened as he looked the two over, Eren smiling in reply. This sort of cheesy behaviour would have surely made him gag 5 years ago.

Levi unlocked it and rolled his eyes at the screen, either at Eren’s battery level or his wallpaper of Levi sleeping on the couch with Kisa, Rose sitting beside them making a dramatic face. She and Eren had been out watching a movie and they had found the rest of the family at home asleep in front of the TV when they got back. Obviously there was picture taking needed. 

“There was 20% off carrots I think?” Eren said as Levi scrolled through the app after opening it. He nodded and pushed the cart towards the carrots, picking up the correct bag, organic of course. 

“30% off two,” he said, everyone ignoring the fact that Eren had two things wrongs. Hey, at least he knew it was carrots. Levi looked up at Eren, pulling the bag back as Rose was trying to scan it. 

“Dad! I need to scan it! Here!” She tried but he ignored her, looking at Eren. 

“Will we use up two bags?” He asked and Eren would have shrugged if he didn’t have a child on his shoulder. He settled for a ‘Not sure’ look instead and Levi looked down at the carrots again. 

“I could make carrot soup actually, would you like that, Rose?” Eren asked, she got full power of the choice as he wasn’t about to wake Kisa up just to ask that. Then again he knew the answer would be yes either way, Kisa ate everything. 

Rose however, was picky, just like Levi. Salmon was her favourite food, which was unusual for a child, hot dogs her nemesis as she despised the food and it was constantly served at school and at friends because ‘Oh every child likes hot dogs!’. 

“But I want salmon!” She whined. 

There you go. 

She was pouting and started jumped in the cart, Levi immediately pushing her down, gently but sternly, telling her to stop. 

“We can get that too, but would you like carrot soup- you know what? I’m really feeling for some carrot soup, let’s get it,” Eren said, turning to Levi and he nodded, letting Rose scan two bags. 

One shopping bag was already full when they left the vegetables area and Levi sent Eren out to get a jar of fish food for their aquarium. It had been a gift to Rose from Hanji and Eren had brought Rose to pick up her first few fishes at a pet store a few months ago. With Levi’s good cleaning habits, even when it came to the aquarium, all fishes from their first purchase were still alive. Rose had gotten two cleaner fishes and named both Levi, to no one’s surprise. Eren even got a female guppy named after him. The biggest male guppy was named Rose of course, because he had a red tail. Eren was sure Kisa was one of the fishes as well, maybe one of the neon tetras. That would be a Rose-thing to do. Name him after one of the boring fish species. Then Kisa would get mad, even start crying and in fear of getting scolded she would try to convince him that the neon tetras were actually the best ones. 

Eren found Levi by the cleaning department and walked up to him, handing the small jar to Rose to scan. 

“There’s vacuum cleaner bags written on the list but didn’t you buy some last Monday?” He asked, holding a package in his hands. 

“Oh yeah, I did. Together with the oranges, forgot to cross it off the list,” he said and pushed Kisa up a bit, his arms starting to complain. Kisa was still only a couple of kilos but Eren wasn’t a body builder, neither was he Levi. 

“You want me to take him?” Levi immediately asked and Eren shook his head, turning to walk towards the main floor. 

Levi tossed a package of dish towels into the cart and Rose yelled out in horror that she needed to scan it first or they would be taken to prison. 

“Good job, Rose,” Levi praised and she grinned, holding the scanner as if it was her weapon to justice and peace. Her father quickly put the cart into action and she almost fell, giggling when Levi gave her a smirk. He would never let her fall, Eren knew that. Levi was the definition of over-protective and he was one of the first subjects to it. 

“There’s a deal on olive oil too,” Eren said and gestured with his head towards the sign. 

“We’ve got a full bottle already,” Levi replied and Eren ‘oh’d’, walking over to the pasta section with Levi in tow, Rose shooting the scanner towards Levi’s face, the older looking oblivious to the red line of light that moved over his face. Eren knew he was very aware of her teasing but Levi didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of getting to him as she was starting to enter her defiant age.

“I could make carbonara tonight?” Levi asked, holding a bag of sauce and Eren shone up together with Rose. 

“We have bacon, I know that,” Eren said and Rose started jumping in the cart again out of excitement. Levi made the best carbonara, however he usually did it from scratch. It was already late and he was holding an already finished sauce in his hands, looking at it with slightly annoyed eyes as if it offended him. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure that’s good too. Do we have spaghetti?” Eren asked and nodded for Rose to scan it even though Levi was still thinking about it. He raised his eyebrow at her and she giggled, Levi then handing her the bag to place in the cart. 

Oh well. 

“Yeah, I’m positive,” he uttered and moved to push the cart forwards. Eren walked to his side and gestured for Levi to take Kisa. He immediately let go of the trolley to take him, Kisa not even waking up for a second this time, just falling onto Levi. Eren pushed Kisa’s hood up over his head as he rested his head against Levi, arms hanging by his sides. 

Eren pushed the cart forwards, picking up a bit of speed and Rose yelled in excitement, not too loudly to wake Kisa or bring attention to them in the store, holding onto the metal with her small fingers. 

Walking behind them and probably rolling his eyes or sighing Levi followed, picking up a small juice bottle from a shelf Eren and Rose just passed, even though it clearly said Kiwi Juice on their list which now Rose was in charge of as well as the scanner. 

Eren had put on the creepy Santa mask by the Christmas stands, it was November for Christ’s sake, and Rose was pretending to be scared for life. Though when Eren started making weird ‘ho, ho, ho’s’ she whined for him to stop as he was embarrassing her, another child looking at Eren in confusion, his mother picking out Christmas lights or something. 

“Oi Santa, go get the milk,” Levi called and turned towards the fridges with yoghurt and ice lattes, waiting for Eren to come over after letting Rose scan the items, asking him to get four ice lattes for him, Rose starting to whine about how much she really needed the passion fruit yoghurt. 

“You wanted the pear one, you finish that first,” Levi said in a stern voice before she saw Eren reaching for the handle to the shelves with the colourful yoghurts on them, Eren straightening up in slight embarrassment, Rose pouting at Levi from the cart. 

Sometimes he felt like he had three children. 

“But I want passion fruit,” she whined and turned to Eren instead, as she would have more luck getting what she wanted there instead. Which she 80% of the time did.

“You heard daddy, finish your pear one and you will get passion fruit next time,” Eren said and Rose gave him a betrayed look. Levi hoisted Kisa up and asked Eren to pick up an egg carton, watching a mother of two struggling with a package of cream or something as it seemed like the carton had broken. 

“Did you check the eggs?” Levi asked Rose instead of Eren as he knew Eren would have forgotten but didn’t want to shame him too much, however they needed whole eggs. 

“Yes, dad,” she said and opened the carton, turning to show Levi the contents. He half expected her to drop the carton with her wiggling arms but she made it, closing it and placing it in the cart on top of the piece of bread Eren liked toasted. 

“You know Marco helped me with the essay today, it was really nice of him. He’s still in a conflict with Jean though, he briefly brought it up,” Eren told Levi as they were closing in on the cash registers, Eren ogling the candy bags together with his daughter. 

“Oh? How’s he doing, though?” Levi asked and stopped by the drinks to gesture to a bottle of sparkling water with lime taste, Levi’s favourite. Eren picked up two and added a rhubarb one as there was a deal of buying three. 

“He’s good. Still working at the nursing home, volunteering every now and then at the homeless shelter, being a perfect human as usual,” Eren chuckled.

“Can’t we get just a little chocolate? Just a little, little, tiny one?” Rose begged as Levi had predicted when they passed the massive aisles of candy bars. He almost shook his head before cocking his head in Eren’s direction. 

“Daddy can decide that,” he gave the choice to Eren. He knew Eren would think he was testing him to tell her no but didn’t actually care whatever, he didn’t mind chocolate exactly, he just wasn’t obsessed with it. Neither was he Eren’s father but still had a tough time not deciding too much. He met the kid when he was 15, old habits die hard. Eren didn’t seem to mind though. 

“Well, there’s two for 1 of Mr.Cocoa, we could get a milk one to you and Kisa and I’ll share a dark one with dad,” Eren said, bending down to look at the different kinds of flavours. Rose was quick to point at the regular milk one for Eren to pick up, Eren holding a ‘sea salt’ one in question for Levi who furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Orange, otherwise?” He asked and Eren smiled, picking up the orange one instead. Levi mostly let Eren decide when it came to things they were going to share but Eren had told Levi he wanted him to decide a little bit more when it came to small things like this. 

As they finished scanning Eren took the scanner from Rose to put it in the holder, hearing the familiar beep. Levi held out his wallet, holding Kisa with only one arm, Eren taking out the card to swipe it. It opened their recite to pay in one of the stations, pressing on the touch screen that no, he didn’t want any extra bags. He paid with Levi’s card and yawned as he took it out, picking up the recite as it was printed in the small machine to the left. 

“You’re not allowed to do that, we haven’t even had dinner yet,” Levi pointed to Eren’s yawning, Eren chuckling in reply. 

A cucumber and onion told them Thanks and Goodbye on the screen and they passed through the gates, Eren gesturing with his head towards the small shop at the exit, Levi nodding. He walked over to the counter, Levi asking Rose to stay in the cart, trying to distract her by asking if she wanted one of the small toys for a coin. She immediately shone up and forgot to ask Eren where he was going. Her father returned, the box of condoms luckily small enough to fit in his giant pockets of his jacket, hidden away from curious children who asked questions about literally everything. 

Rose received two coins from Levi and got two small key chains of some sort of movie or video game characters, one for herself and one for Kisa. 

“Dad, it’s Space Pets, duh,” she said, waving her hand at Levi when he had just called them ‘toys’. 

“Yeah, Levi. Space Pets, don’t you know?” Eren chimed in and Levi gave him a look, Rose giggling. 

They exited into the parking lot where the snow was only falling softly now, the wind from earlier gone. Levi woke Kisa up to put him in his seat, buckling his belt as Eren walked back with the cart after unloading the groceries in the trunk. Levi brushed of the side window with his arm and Eren did the same, letting the windshield wipers clean of the snow that had covered the front window. 

Even Rose was starting to get tired, her parents watching from the front seats as her eyelids started falling, her small hands holding onto the edge of her skirt. 

“I think we forgot dish soap,” Levi absently mumbled into the silence and Eren hummed in reply, his phone up where he was making sure he didn’t have any alarms on. He didn’t want to wake the entire house early tomorrow. Eren’s alarms were loud and if he was going up real early Levi would force him to turn them down, which in turn would still wake Levi up who would then wake Eren up. By pushing him or hitting him with his pillow. Levi was the grumpiest in the mornings. 

It was close to 20:00 now and way too late for regular dinner time. They would have to improvise today though as Levi had been late because of delays in the train traffic and Eren had a parental meeting with Rose’s class, having brought Kisa. 

Eren was nowadays studying and was a year into development and programming, his university just a few minutes by bike from their apartment. After high school he had taken a break which turned out to be five years, working and traveling a bit for that time. Mostly it had just been filled with Levi. At the time when Eren started going out with Levi the man was still struggling with his last relationship. Petra’s job as a police officer put her in constant danger and she lost her life just months after Kisa was born. They had been divorced at the time, Levi already dating Eren, secretly at that but he suspected Petra was somehow aware of it. Levi was still healing from all the events. He found reassurance and happiness in Eren and comically Petra had too, she was the reason they even met in the first place. Now, years later they had a second child and while Levi was still severely affected from his past he was happier than ever. 

As long as Eren cleaned up after his crazy baking sessions with Rose and Kisa. 

Eren still had a side job, working every now and then at a jewellery store who mostly just sold watches. It was boring and some customers got on his nerves but it was a good pay. Eren wanted to at least add something to their shared economy as Levi would otherwise be supporting the family 100% on his own. 

Levi was CEO of Erwin’s company which was sponsoring researches for diabetes and awareness, studies etc. He was boss of the economic stuff and personnel and had a lot of people under him, with his high standards there were no slackers working under Erwin. Then again with Levi’s so called ‘high standards’ a particular brat had worked his way into Levi’s top 5 humans with dirty socks and a sloppy eating etiquette. Weirdly enough. 

“Eren, can you put the spaghetti on the stove? I need to send my notes to Mike, I knew I had forgotten something earlier,” he said before they rolled into their apartment complexes parking lot, taking their usual spot. 

“Of course, are you gonna shower later?” 

“Maybe, right now I’m just tired,” Levi admitted and Eren nodded, making a small gesture to their children in the back, chuckling. 

“Movie night tomorrow though, no one’s allowed to fall asleep before the end credits,” Eren said as the car came to a stop, Levi shaking his head in amusement, stepping outside. Rose was still awake, magically, and shuffled to her feet, opening her door all alone. 

“Daddy, ‘m tired,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she followed Levi to their trunk, getting to carry the box of cereal. Eren picked up Kisa on one arm, the boy still not waking up, laughing at his sleeping face where his mouth was hanging slightly open. Levi handed him one of the bags which Eren put on his shoulder, grabbing Kisa with both arms under him and starting towards the door. Levi got the three other bags, letting Rose lock the car with the remote, watching her do it correctly however, before following Eren.

They took the elevator this time and 4 floors up they stepped outside and Eren successfully unlocked their door with Kisa still on his arm, holding the door open with his leg. Rose pressed the switch for the light and Eren walked into the apartment with his boots still on, to Levi’s silent displeasure, and placed Kisa on the couch. He walked back to remove his jacket and boots, discreetly bringing the package of condoms with the toilet articles to the bathroom, putting them away while he listened to soft music starting to play in the apartment. 

“Today it’s my turn to pick music, Rose, go put on your pyjamas instead,” he heard Levi say and walked into the kitchen to put away the cold stuff in the fridge and refrigerator at first before putting the pasta into a pot. He probably put in too much, Eren realized, looking at the pasta. After a moment he sighed and shrugged to himself. Whatever. 

He put out the plates on the table and walked back into the living room where Kisa was now sitting, looking out at the room. 

“Well good morning, sleepy head,” Eren smiled and walked over, Kisa immediately reaching for him to pick him up. 

“I’m not sleepy,” Kisa yawned and Eren hummed, walking with him into his shared bedroom with Rose where she was now sitting in her pj’s, petting her stuffed monkey’s head, straightening his clothes. 

“Come on, let’s put your pyjamas on as well,” Eren said and removed Kisa’s shirt, forgetting to unbutton the thing and freezing when the thing caught on his head. Kisa, however, started laughing and Rose did as well from her bed, Eren embarrassedly tugging it down again to unbutton it and try again. A dinosaur pyjamas later Kisa put on his slippers, the same as Rose’s only smaller, and followed Eren into the kitchen. He crawled onto a chair and picked up the notepad there to draw on it with the pen lying beside, Eren biting his lip as he watched Kisa press hard against the paper, ruining not only the two first sheets but many under. It was one of things Levi would most likely be unknowingly bothered by. 

Said man turned up just as the pasta was close to done and put a few stripes of bacon into a pan, taking out the carbonara sauce to briefly check the instructions again. 

A meal later they were all eager to get to bed and Levi took a walk around the apartment after brushing his teeth like he usually did, checking that the door was locked, no candles lit anywhere and closed the bathroom door as their fan in there still randomly turned on during the night, the sound sometimes waking Rose who was a light sleeper. They had gone through some challenging nights with her when she was still really young, when Kisa arrived they were so baffled by the different behaviour, he fell asleep literally anywhere and everywhere. His behaviour also had a positive effect on Rose in the matter and when he was sleeping she had an easier time doing so as well. And as mentioned, Kisa slept constantly and things got much better. 

“I think Annie is having another kid,” Eren said from his spot on their bed as Levi entered and closed the door, leaving a small gap open for any scared children who might wander the hallways during the night. He undressed and found his t-shirt on the chair by his bed, putting it on and throwing his clothes over it, looking at Eren’s small pile of clothes on his side. When Levi didn’t fold his clothes you knew he was tired. 

“Another one?” Levi replied and Eren nodded, waving his phone a little which was charging by a cord beside the bed, Eren probably scrolling through Facebook. 

“She wrote ‘Adam’s small socks might come in use soon again, thanks Mina’. I mean that’s pretty clear right there, right?” 

“I never imagined her to be a mother of three though,” Levi said and Eren agreed, pressing around on the screen before putting his device on the small table, turning off his lights. As Levi pushed his pillow up slightly and made himself comfortable Eren crawled towards him and rested his head on Levi’s chest, his arm falling around Eren’s shoulders. His thumb was absent-mindedly caressing Eren’s naked arm as he checked a couple of emails, emailed Hanji a reply about a particular upcoming congress and turned the sound of, placing it on his bedside table, plugging it into the charger as well. Sighing he turned the lights off and rearranged his pillow again to lie down, facing Eren. 

“I was thinking Nemo tomorrow, I know Rose spoke about it. She’s never seen it, you know,” Eren whispered into the dark, the light from outside only enough for him to make out Levi’s face. 

“Or maybe Bambi? Cause it’s like a classic, you know?” He continued. 

“Bambi is sad though,” Levi replied and Eren made a face, biting his lip, “Oh yeah, I forgot.”

Silence. 

“You’re such a good father,” Eren mumbled after a moment, Levi’s eyes already closed. 

“You’re amazing as well, Eren,” Levi replied and Eren reached forwards to just gently held onto Levi’s shirt with his fingers, his eyes starting to drop as well. 

“You’re better. 

“You’re amazing,” Levi repeated. 

“You’re better,” Eren insisted. 

“Fine, I’m better,” Levi sighed and Eren giggled, half yawned. 

“Kiss me?” Eren asked, not even bothering to open his eyes, as tired as he was. 

“Do it yourself,” Levi’s low voice replied and all Eren could do was smile lightly. He then felt something soft against his lips and Levi’s hot breath from his nose as he kissed him lightly then moved back. 

“Good night, Levi.”

“Good night, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just counted 6 'however' and 11 'though' in this story... I officially apologize for my shit writing, I just needed this domestic crap out of my system.


End file.
